


I've Waited For You

by Shaybear203



Series: Things I May or May Not Finish But Wanted to Share [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaybear203/pseuds/Shaybear203
Summary: What happens when Abraxas wakes up from a coma? What deal did he make with death? Follow Abraxas as he explores a world full of new love, family rivalry, and loss.
Relationships: James Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Things I May or May Not Finish But Wanted to Share [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607890





	I've Waited For You

I gasped and opened my eyes, revealing two faces staring down at me. “What's going on?” I asked softly.

“You're awake Abraxas,” my brother Lucius whispered, his face full of shock. “You're awake.” I blinked up at his face with confusion as I shifted my eyes from him to James Potter.

“What happened?” I asked, my voice croaking as I spoke.

“What is the last thing that you remember?” James asked me.

I racked my brain and a memory surfaced. “Of killing Voldemort,” I whispered.

“Do you remember what happened afterwards?” James asked. I shook my head. “You bargained with death and saved my soul.”

“How?” I asked as I stared in his hazel eyes.

“I don't know. I don't remember everything that happened. At one point I was meeting Death and you appeared and then the next thing I know I was being flooded with your memories. Death told me that I owe you everything and that he will be visiting you soon,” James said all in one breath. “Thank you.”

I just nodded my head, as I wondered why I felt so drawn to Potter. I sat up and my brother hurried from the room, looking for a healer. James poured some water in a cup and then handed it to me. As our hands touched, I gasped as all my memories came rushing back into my head. When I surfaced, James was staring at me worried.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“I remember everything,” I whispered. “The Dark Lord was after your son.” I paused as I tried to string my memories back together in order. “And Severus made me promise to protect Lily because he had loved her.”

“Why would you risk your life for him?” James asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Because I loved him,” I answered honestly.

James nodded his head, but there was a look in his eyes that I couldn’t quite read. “What do remember happened next?”

“I went to your house and I sacrificed myself for you and your family,” I answered. “I should be dead….is the Dark Lord dead?”

“Yes, you killed him and you saved my whole family,” James said. “What else do you remember?”

“You were also hit with a spell too….and we were both dying and then Death appeared and I made a deal with him…..we both did,” I responded as I stared at James with wide eyes. “Is that why I feel so drawn to you?” I asked.

James just leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips. I pulled back and stared at him. “You’re married James. Don’t do that.”

James shook his head as he moved closer to me. “I’m not married anymore.”

“Why?” I asked as he reached down and gripped my hand.

“You’ve been unconscious for two years now Abraxas,” James stated and I gasped.

“What?”

“When I woke up from my magically coma a year ago, everything was different. Lily thought I was going to die and Severus was there to comfort her, so when I woke up it was to find them in love with each other. Lily and I tried to make it work, but neither of us was into it. I felt like half of my soul was missing and my eyes were open but I wasn’t awake. Then I found you. I had come to you to thank you, but when I realized that you were still in a coma, I knew then why I felt the way that I did. You and I are joined as one, I could not live without you so I began to travel the world hoping that I could find something that would wake you from your slumber, but nothing worked.”

“Then how did I wake up?” I asked.

“I kissed you on the lips and you woke right up,” James stated. “Like Sleeping Beauty.”

I stared at him for a moment in shock and then I questioned his metaphor. “What is Sleeping Beauty?”

“I’ll have to read it to you sometime,” James said with a smile as he stood up. The curtain was pushed to the side and Lucius had come back with a Healer who began to exam me.

“You seem perfectly fine. All your vitals are good. I recommended resting these next few weeks, don’t do anything strenuous.”

“Does that mean he can go home?” Lucius asked. The Healer nodded his head as he turned on his heels and hurried from the room.

Lucius sent a glare at James before turning to me with a smile. “I have a room made up for you in my Manor.”

I looked past Lucius to James to see him preparing to leave. “I don’t want to go home with you brother,” I stated and James stopped.

Lucius frowned. “There is no where else for you to go.”

“I want to go with James,” I answered.

“Why?” He asked with a disgusted look.

“Because it feels right,” I answered.

Lucius sighed as he gripped his cane tightly. He turned and faced James, shoving his cane into his chest. “If anything happens to my brother, I will make you pay,” Lucius said. James just nodded his head, a smile forming on his face.

Lucius turned back to me and patted me on the head. “Let me know if you need anything,” he said with a small smile before leaving the room with a mask on his face.

James helped me to my feet and then handed me some clothes to change into. He turned his back on me as I changed and I smiled at the action. When I was done, he grabbed ahold of my arm and apparated us out of the Hospital and into the entryway of a Manor.

“Where are we?” I asked.

“Potter Manor,” came his short reply.


End file.
